Christmas special
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Shinji and Aki share Christmas together. BL as always :B


Good Evening ;)!

I'm here with a sweet Christmas story since these summer thunderstorms are really annoying and I can't really do anything else (also because my Birthday is on December 24th :p).

It's ShinjixAki again with some fluffy time.

Aki and Shinji belong to Persona 3 and I'm just stealing them for my stories again.

* * *

"Shinji would you get your ass over here, I'm rooting!" Shinjiro and Akihiko (or more like Akihiko) had decided to go Christmas shopping, and Shinji wasn't really happy about it.

"It's snowing outside, don't ya need a jacket or something?" "Naw it's not that cold and I have my vest so it's okay. Come on now, I heard they have a giant Christmas-Tree in Paulownia Mall this year." His eyes were practically glowing and the Brunette rolled his eyes. As they were walking,the streets got more and more crowded the closer they came to Paulownia Mall.

"Why did we hafta go exactly on Christmas Eve. It's so crowded I can't see my own feet." As Shinjiro heard no answer and turned to his left, the Silverette was nowhere to be found.

"Aki?" He stopped walking and was bumped into serveral times. As he looked around, searching for silver, he decided to move to a more uncrowded place.

"AKI!" The Sanada stood on a Candy-Stand and was watching gingerbread hearts hanging around.

The Brunette wriggled his way through the crowd and grabbed his friend by the arm "What are you doing? You can't just vanish without a word!" He panted and was greeted with a surprised face. "But look Shinji, everyone's buying them and I never had one."

"They're for couples!" The Silverette pouted and folded his arms. The Aragaki scratched the back of his head and wanted to argue, but a pouting Aki had his head spinning.

"Okay, wait here I'll be back." Akihiko smiled and nodded.

"Uhh..Hello, I'd like the heart with the white and green over there."

"The big or the little one?"

"The big one."

"Your girlfriend's lucky, huh?" The cashier chuckled as she handed it over.

"I'm the lucky one." Shinji said as he smiled gently and turned around, looking for Aki who stood not far away, warming his hands and looking at the sparkling Christmas tree.

"Here, you happy now?" The Brunette asked as he handed the gingerbread over.

"Thank you." The Silverette said softly and hung it around his neck touching it and smiling up to Shinjiro.

"Since we don't wan't you to get lost again, I'll have to take drastic measures." Shinji said as he grabbed Aki's hand and turned his head away to hide his blush. Akihiko's cheeks grew pink to and he held on a bit tighter as they made their way back to the dorm. As they walked they watched the glimmering decorations and smelled cinnamon. Impatient children were running around, getting yelled on by their parents and couples standing in every corner, holding hands or cuddling. They reached Iwatodai Station and Shinjiro noticed that Akihiko was still trying to warm his hands with his breath.

"You cold?"

"Mhmm..naw not this much." The Silverette said and sneezed right after.

"At this rate you're gonna catch a cold...here." He slipped out of his coat and threw it over Aki's shoulder.

"Thank's." He smiled and looked at Shinji's hat.

"Alright, but only today." The Brunette grunted and covered silver hair and red ears with it. He stood a while eyeing Akihiko.

"What is it Shinji, something's not right?" He said as he tilted his head to the right.

"Uhh..nothing let's get going." As he was noticed, Shinji blushed and turned away grabbing his Silverettes hand and beginning to walk rather fast.

"Ahh...I get it you like me in your clothes, hm?" Aki laughted and looked up to Shinjiro who tried to avoid looking at him.

"Maybe I could wear some Thigh Highs for you next year? With white Fur at the top and everything." He whispered, a smug look on his face.

"I could be your little Christmas Angel!" He smiled again and linked arms with Shinji, getting closer. The Aragaki couldn't wait to get home and sped up a little more. They were both panting as the dorr to the dorm was finally reached. As they stepped in they noticed that none of the others were still in the Lounge.

"Wow it's this late already?" Akihiko said as he looked at the clock.

"Just as it began to snow so nicely..." he looked thoughtful for a moment and grabbed his Brunettes hand.

"Let's go to the Meeting Room, I bet you can see the whole city from there!" Shinjiro couldn't answer in time and was dragged upstairs, Aki trying to be as quiet as possible. They reached the meeting room and the Sanada got out of the dark red coat he was still wearing. Putting the hat and the heart aside, he walked towards the window, observing the snow.

"Hmhh..It's beautiful." The Silverette hummed and smiled gently. He looked to his right as he heard Shinjiro moving to the couch, letting himself slump into the pillows. The Brunette looked at Aki and patted the place by his side. He didn't hesitate and moved to the couch, sitting besides his boyfriend. They enjoyed the silence and after a while Shinji put his arm around Aki's shoulder, pulling him close into his chest. There were silence for a few more minutes, just the two of them, listening to each others breath and heartbeats. Shinji rested his head in Akihiko's hair and grabbed his his hand, stroking it with his thumb. As the Brunette began kissing his Sanada's head, he looked up closing his eyes. Shinjiro smiled and bought their lips together in a slow kiss.

As his ears were caressed by his boyfriends hand, Aki let out a gasp, allowing Shinji's tongue in his mouth. After a while of slow kissing the Brunette got more aggressiv and lifted the younger male into his lap. The Silverette straddeled his legs and threw his arms around the Aragaki's neck. Some more kisses were exchanged as Shinji moved to his neck, Akihiko happy to give him more access by tilting his head so the side. After a while of making out, Aki put his head in the nape of Shinji's neck and closed his eyes, too tired to move much more. Shinjiro held Aki tight and lay on the couch, the Sanada on top of him. He rested his chin on Akihiko's head and stroked his back softly.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer with the Thigh highs next year." Akihiko chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do."


End file.
